BH6 One-shot: No reprimas lo que sientes
by Baymax 2.0
Summary: Desde hacía meses que Gogo no se sentía bien, cada vez que tenía un momento incómodo con Hiro se portaba de forma extraña. Y desde que èl le salvó la vida de una posible muerte en una pelea, hasta que él le dió la flor esa mañana en el laboratorio, ella no dejó de pensar en él. Con ayuda de Honey Lemon se dará cuenta de lo que realmente siente por Hiro Hamada. (HIROGO)


**Okey, primero que nada quiero aclarar que el título lo tomé de inspiración del fic del mismo nombre de RuzuChan Poly, quien espero no se enoje conmigo :S pero que sepas que puse ese título como para hacerte mención especial, o dedicártelo :)  
Ahora este es otro de los tres fic del especial "Valentine Hero 6", y también el último. El primero fue Tadahoney, el segundo Honeyzilla, y aquí el del ship que más me gusta: el Hirogo. El primer one-shot (tadahoney) se ubicada durante la película, el segundo one-shot (el honeyzilla) después del final de la película y antes del comienzo de Rise of Heroes and Villains. Éste one-shot se ubica en el fic Rise of Heroes and Villains de esta forma: después del capítulo 9 y el flashback del 14, y antes del comienzo del capítulo 10. Espero lo disfruten :)**

Era de día, Gogo se encontraba en su habitación navegando por internet, no tenían clases ese día por suerte. De pronto recibió otro mensaje de texto de Hiro que decía "Gogo ¿estas ahí? Me preocupas" pero por supuesto ella lo ignoró, por más que quisiera contestarle. Desde la mañana que él le mandaba mensaje queriendo hablar de lo sucedido la noche anterior en el laboratorio, donde casi se besan por primera vez hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Baymax.

Cansada, Gogo se recostó boca arriba en su cama, se puso los auriculares, y se puso a escuchar Alone Together de Fall Out Boys, su banda favorita. Cerró los párpados quedándose dormida al final, y fue ahí que tuvo sueños muy raros. Primero soñó de la vez que conoció a Hiro y le dijo "bienvenido a la tierra de los nerds". El segundo sueño fue de una tarde previa a la feria de ciencias, cuando ella sola tuvo que ayudar al pequeño con los microbots, y al probarlos el joven pensó en Gogo y éstos tomaron la forma de ella; seguido de eso, estuvo la muestra del proyecto de Hiro y las miradas que se dieron ambos esa noche. Otro sueño que tuvo fue cuando Rayce casi le cortó la respiración y Hiro la salvó, seguido del abrazo que se dieron hasta que Katie Teck les tomó una foto a ambos; y cómo olvidar esa misma tarde cuando volvieron de la pelea y Hiro y Gogo se perdieron en la mirada del otro, y tomaron de la mano sin darse cuenta. Lo último que recordó fue esa tarde en el laboratorio cuando pelearon y Hiro le confesó parte de sus sentimientos, y le dio la flor, y al final de día casi se Besaron.

Fue entonces que Gogo sintió que alguien le movía el hombro y repetía su nombre. Se despertó, se quitó los auriculares, y vio a su madre ahí parada junto a la cama. Gogo se enojó y dijo –ay mamá, te dije que no entraras a mi habitación así como así, me molesta-. Si, Gogo tenía un poco de la actitud de la típica adolescente que siente que invaden su privacidad, y es que ahí tenía guardada su armadura de superhéroe.

-bien, lo siento, pero es que toqué y no respondiste, y como te quedaste dormida con los audífonos puestos, solo entré y te desperté ¿si? A la próxima no te los pongas- le contestó la madre en un tono un poco duro, pero sereno, y añadió –tu amiga Aiko está aquí, quiere hablar contigo, le diré que suba ¿quieres algo?-

-no mamá, estoy bien, ya estoy grande ¿si? Puedo cuidarme sola, sino te aviso- le contestó Gogo con ironía y algo cansada, a lo que su madre la miró extrañada y se retiró cerrando la puerta. Poco después Honey tocó y dijo quien era, -pása Honey, y cierra la puerta al entrar- dijo la pelinegra sentándose en la cama, y poniéndose a masticar un chicle, eso siempre la animaba.

-hola Gogo…vaya día el de ayer ¿no?- comentó Honey con una risa un poco nerviosa, Gogo solo infló y reventó una burbuja, mientras miraba a la rubia con sarcasmo. Honey se sentó junto en el escritorio de ella y vio el celular de Gogo, y con él todos los mensajes de texto que Hiro había mandado y Leiko no contestaba. Ambas chicas se pelearon por el teléfono hasta que Honey Lemon lo puso fuera del alcance de la misma y le amenazó -¿cuál es tu problema Gogo? ¿Qué tienes en contra de que vea esto? Y dime porqué no le contestas a Hiro, lo estas preocupando, él me dijo que viniera a ver que estabas bien…Gogo ¿Qué sucede? Dímelo y te devolveré el celular-

Gogo puso los ojos en blanco, se recostó en su cama solo que con la cara tapada por la almohada, y se puso a gritar groserías, aunque no tan alto como para que la escucharan. Honey vio el primer mensaje que decía "hola Gogo ¿cómo estas? Mira, quisiera hablar de lo de anoche, respóndeme cuando puedas". -¿Qué sucedió anoche entre tu y Hiro?...¿Gogo?...¿estas bien?...¿que pasó, pelearon o algo así?- se puso a preguntar la jovencita de cabellos dorados como el sol.

La señorita Tanaka se sentó en el borde de la cama, ya no podía aguantarlo más, tenía que decírselo a alguien, y sabía cómo reaccionaría Honey al enterarse de la verdad; puso el chicle en una envoltura, y un poco nerviosa dijo –tal vez…puede que Hiro y yo…¿casi nos besáramos?-.

Aiko puso una sonrisa enorme que le abarcó la mitad del rostro, y exclamó emocionada -¡lo sabía! ¡lo sabía! ¡sabía que tu y Hiro se gustaban! ¡dios, que emoción! ¡están enamorados!-. Acto seguido se puso a saltar eufórica por la habitación y encontró una flor cerca de la ventana, era la misma que Hiro le iba a dar a Gogo y tiró la basura, que luego encontró Honey, que después se la devolvió a Hiro, y que al parecer él se la dio a su amada. –a ver, cuentame ¿cómo fue? ¿le dijiste que lo amabas? ¿se besaron al final?- se pusoa preguntar muy alegre la chica rubia a la pelinegra.

Gogo la detuvo tapándole la boca con la mano, -Honey…por favor, cállate ¿si?...ahora, te quitaré la mano, me devolverás el celular, y me dejarás contarte lo que pasó, pero…no te pondrás a saltar ni a gritar ni nada ¿deacuerdo?- dijo Gogo en tono serio y medio amenazante. Honey asintió, y una vez Gogo le destapó la boca, la joven Miyazaki le devolvió el celular y se sentó junto a ella al borde de la cama. Leiko entonces usó ese rato para contarle lo que pasó, el porqué se reunieron ella y Hiro aquella tarde en el laboratorio, su pelea por el liderazgo del grupo, la confesión de los sentimientos de Hiro, lo de la flor, y finalmente la charla que tuvieron cuando se fueron todos esa noche y donde ambos casi se besan. –aún no puedo creer que él y yo nos fuésemos a besar…ni que él me diera esa flor…- admitió Gogo un poco apenada como si hubiese hecho algo malo.

-Gogo, eso es amor…verás, poco antes de la batalla contra Fuego Solar y el Samurái de Plata, fui a charlar con Hiro, resulta que él había comprado la flor a una mujer que las vendía y lo hizo por ti, pero entonces la tiró a la basura de lo avergonzado que estaba, por suerte antes de las clases la recojí, la regué, y se la di…y creeme, le gustas mucho, se puede hasta decir que te ama, se que eso ya es mucho decir, pero sé que tú también, sino no habrías aceptado la flor ni se hubiesen casi besado…pero respóndeme algo Gogo ¿porqué lo ignoras? ¿porqué reprimes lo que sientes en verdad por él?- argumentó Honey Lemon tratando de ayudar a su amiga con ese tema

La pelinegra se puso triste, suspiró, y respondió -¿recuerdas que te conté que una vez salí con alguien llamado Scott, y no funcionó?...bueno, la verdad es que…él me engañó con otra…tuvimos una buena relación yo era joven y algo ingenua, pero no tan diferente a cómo soy ahora…él decía que me amaba y yo a él, pero poco después de la muerte de mi padre, cuando más necesité su apoyo, lo encontré besándose con otra...un tiempo más tarde entré a la universidad, pero antes de eso cambié mi actitud, me volví mas dura, indiferente, y juré jamás volver a confiarle mi corazón a un hombre…Dios, me sentí tan estúpida…-

Honey la abrazó y la miró a los ojos con tristeza para luego argumentar –pero Hiro no es ese tal Scott…lo conoces bien, es nuestro amigo…se que nos abandonó en esa isla cuando descubrimos que Callaghan era Yokai, pero es un muchacho dulce, tierno, inteligente, y considerado, que se preocupa por ti y es capaz de arriesgar su vida para para salvar la tuya-

-¡no necesito que nadie me salve! ¿acaso parezco una damisela en peligro? Que se busque alguna chica como tú, de esas inocentes y femeninas, porque puede ir olvidándose de mí…la vida me enseñó que nada es un cuento de hadas, donde la princesa siempre tiene un príncipe que la rescata o con el que vive en un palacio mágico…- contestó duramente la chica de cabellos oscuros con tonos morados, y es que las malas experiencias le hacían reprimir lo que sentía realmente por Hiro, solo quería estar con él, decirle lo que de verdad sentía, y pasar el resto de su vida juntos. Pero no podría, no mientras tuviera esa actitud que se lo impedía.

Aiko se puso frente a ella, la tomó de los hombros y con seriedad le dijo -¿acaso escuchas lo que dices? Mírate, te estas negando la felicidad por un pensamiento estúpido y vulgar, todo por una simple mala experiencia…escúchame Gogo ¿sábes cómo me sentí cuando Tadashi murió? ¡devastada! ¿y sabes porqué? Porque lo amaba, y nunca tuve el valor de decírselo, ni d epoder estar con él, y cuando estaba por confesarme la noche de la feria de ciencias, él murió…no quiero que te suceda lo mismo que yo, porque uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde ¿sabes?...tú y los demás se burlan de Fred y de mí porque salimos juntos una vez, pero agradezco que haya sucedido, porque él me enseñó que no puedo pasar la vida reprimiendo mis emociones, culpando a otros, o portándome de forma tan inmadura como para negarme la felicidad…todo pasa por algo, todo cambia, nos suceden cosas buenas y cosas malas, pero así es al vida, hay que aprender de ella y disfrutarla, de ese modo se le encuentra un rumbo que seguir…tú misma lo dijiste "se fuerte, no mas drama"…creo que deberías o cuidar lo que dices, o seguir tus consejos…-

Acto seguido Honey Lemon se retiró de la habitación, dejando a Gogo ahí sola en su habitación. Leiko Tanaka se recostó boca arriba en la cama, y mirando al techo dijo –ay Tadashi…tu eras mi mejor amigo ¿porqué te tuviste que ir?...realmente me haces falta, necesito saber qué hacer, Hiro es tu hermano, y yo…-. Dio un largo suspiro y añadió –quisiera que estuvieras aquí, tú siempre me ayudabas cuando más necesitaba de tus consejos…dame una señal…-. Y entonces sonó el celular, al verlo vio un mensaje de Hiro que decía "Gogo, no importa lo que haya pasado, solo quiero que estés bien, lo que decidas estaré deacuerdo".  
Gogo gruñió enojada y comentó apretando los dientes y en tono sarcástico –¿porqué él tiene que ser así conmigo? ¿porqué no hace lo que debe y apesta? Fred es un buen ejemplo de ello...vaya señal que me diste Tadashi, gracias por ayudarme-. Sin más que decir dejó su celular por ahí y se recostó denuevo en su cama, solo que boca abajo, hundiendo la cara en la almohada, poniéndose los auriculares, y escuchando a los Fall Out Boys, esperando que así nadie la molestara.

FLASHFOWARD

En una habitación se encontraba un Hiro ya crecido, usando un traje elegante, y anudándose la corbata de moño. –Hiro, permíteme ayudarte- dijo Baymax estando a su lado y tratando de ayudarlo con el tema de la corbata.

-Baymax, yo puedo solo ¿si? Ya no soy un niño de 14 años- dijo Hiro sonando un poco enojado; luego de varios intentos, dejó que el asistente médico lo ayudara, y un poco apenado le contestó –perdóname amigo, es que estoy nervioso, digo ¡es el día mi boda! En un rato estaré en el altar con la mujer que amo ¿es normal sentirse así?-

-mi análisis indica que estás en lo cierto, tus latidos han aumentado, asi como tu temperatura corporal…es normal que una persona se sienta así el día de su boda, pero eso es ilógico, ya que debería sentirse feliz de unirse en sagrado matrimonio con aquella persona con la que comparte sentimientos profundos, y con la que quiere procrear- diagnosticó el robot terminando de ajustar la corbata de Hiro.

De pronto entraron en la habitación Fred, Wasabi, y Tadashi, los tres también adultos. –quería ver que mi hermanito estuviese bien, y ver que no echar a a perder las cosas, como en esa presentación de la universidad donde se te bajó la cremallera y no te diste cuenta- comentó Tadashi recordando aquella noche donde todos asistieron a la presentación de los microbots de Hiro, y donde por cierto Tadashi había muerto.

Al escuchar esa historia los otros dos varones en la habitación se rieron a carcajadas, pero Hiro se mostró enojado -¡Tadashi! Por favor, me avergüenzas…promete que no harás comentarios así en la recepción, o juro que desearás haberte quemado de verdad en el incendio-. Todos ahí se rieron incluyendo a Baymax, ya que Hiro hace tiempo lo modificó, y el robot desarrolló conciencia propia y emociones, y con ello también la capacidad de reir. –hey, chicos ¿es normal estar así de nervioso en el día de mi boda?- preguntó Hiro a los demás

-hey, hombrecito, tranquilo, lo harás bien, esto no es como si dieras un exámen, te casarás con tu chica, eso es bueno, no tienes porqué estar nevioso…además estaremos ahí para apoyarte en caso de que todo salga mal- argumentó Wasabi tranquilizando al chico, siempre era así en las bodas, el novio estaba nervioso, los amigos lo calmaban (o controlaban que no entrara en pánico y se fugara), y todo salía bien al final.

-ah por cierto, envié a Honey a ver cómo está la novia, tu tía está cuidando a la pequeña Leyu mientras tanto- agregó Fred, y era cierto, mientras ellos estaban ahí, alguien debía procurar que la novia no se escapara, y la adecuada para eso era Aiko Miayazaki.

Mientras en tanto, ella estaba corriendo por los pasillos yendo directo a donde estaba la novia, y era difícil con zapatos de taco alto. Fue entonces que se topó con algunos miembros de los x-men en sus identidades civiles, entre los que estaban Charles Xavier, Ororo Munroe, Jean Grey, Scott Summers, James "Logan" Howlett, y hasta Wade Wilson (aunque él seguía usando su máscara de Deadpool). Honey los vio sonrientes al verlos a todos arreglados y elegantes, perfecto para la ocasión. –vaya, supuse que vendrían a la boda nuestro amigos mutantes…pero que Deadpool se quite la máscara ¿si? Es una ocasión formal, todos aquí nos conocemos, no tiene nada que ocultar-

-lo siento, preciosa…pero mi cara es vomitiva, es como si freddy krueger hubiese envejecido 150 años…almenos así con la máscara me veo mejor que Logan, es decir ¡míralo! parece Hugh Jackman en la gala de los óscares- comentó Wade en broma haciendo referencia al parecido que Logan y el actor tenían no solo de cara sino vestidos así. Esto enojó a Wolverine haciendo que sacara las garras, hasta que sus amigos x-men lo calmaron.

-como sea, estoy buscando la habitación de la novia ¿alguno sabe donde está?- preguntó Honey algo intrigada y haciendo a un lado el tema anterior, era mejor no meterse en asuntos mutantes siendo ella una humana, en eso Fred sí era experto.

-ah, solo tienes que ir por el pasillo, doblar a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, y es la segunda puerta apenas dobles…poderes mentales les digo yo-contestó el profesor Xavier soltando una pequeña risa al final, ya que nadie de ahí sabía donde estaba la novia.

-gracias profesor- dijo la rubia al hombre calvo en silla de ruedas, y entonces corrió por el pasillo como pudo, y se detuvo al pie de la puerta, tocando antes de entrar despacio, y sin hacer ruido, -¿la novia quiere verme?- preguntó con una sonrisa viendo a Gogo vestida de blanco, y parada frente a un espejo. –te ves preciosa, Gogo…- comentó Honey cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Honey ¿Qué hago?...¿es normal sentirme presionada, y con ganas de escapar por la ventana, aún cuando es el día de mi boda?- cuestionó Gogo dando un suspiro al final y sentándose por ahí, la verdad que pocas veces en su vida se sintió así, era como si se le viniera el mundo encima.

-tranquila, lo harás bien...¿sabes a qué me recuerda esto? A esa tarde hace ya varios años, cuando tenías 16 y yo 19, ya sabes cuando dijiste que tu y Hiro casi se besaron pro primera vez…y ahora míranos, estamos ya crecidas, cambiamos, tu y Hiro pasaron por muchas cosas y sin embargo todo salió bien al final…decías que los cuentos de hadas no eran reales, pero ahora es tu oportunidad de vivir el tuyo…como te dije, no te niegues a la felicidad, solo vive la vida lo más que se puede…y recuerda "sé fuerte, no más drama"- argumentó Honey Lemon abrazando a su mejor amiga, con la que contó siempre, desde que eran adolescentes, hasta este momento en eque eran adultas, y todo cambiaría dentro de un rato, cuando Gogo fuese al altar, y ella y Hiro unieran sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio.

FIN DE FLASHFOWARD

 **Y ahí se termina el one-shot. Quiero mandar un saludo a mi amiga Ethel :) y a RuzuChan Poly para que sepa que lo del título no fue con mala intención ^^ Si, asi es, me atreví a mostrar un flashfoward del futuro donde Hiro y Gogo se casan ¿Cuándo será eso? ¿Qué edad tienen ambos al casarse? Eso se verá con el paso del tiempo ;) y de seguro habrán notado varias cosas, las cuales aclararé ahora:  
Si, Tadashi volverá, más pronto de lo que creen ;) quería que fuese una sorpresa, pero me dije "ya valió, de todos modos él iba a resucitar".  
También habrán notado la presencia de Deadpool, Wolverine, y unos pocos miembros de los X-Men ¿porqué los hice aparecer? Bueno, en primer lugar porque serán importantes en tramas futuras, SPOILER en especial en la secuela donde harán su primera aparición oficial FIN DE SPOILER. Wolverine ya apareció en el capítulo 16 de Rise of Heroes and Villains, aunque fuese en el pasado ya que era un capítulo ambientado en el pasado pero necesario para la trama actual y futuras; Deadpool aparecerá, dehecho entre mis planes está hacer en un futuro quizá no muy lejano un one-shot donde Deadpool y los Big Hero 6 se encuentren por primera vez (será cannon y a la vez nó, pero sí estará en el Big Hero Sixnematic Universe); y los x-men aún no aparecen, pero lo harán en el futuro cercano como dije, es más, en los comics ambos equipos están por así decirlo "afiliados", nosé si sería el término correcto o indicado, pero ya me entienden.  
En fin, espero que les haya gustado éste y los otros dos one-shots de san valentin, parte del especial Valentine Hero 6. Si no les gustó, por favor sean amables, es día de San Valentín después de todo :) **


End file.
